


Confessions: A Hux & Phasma Story

by JestheJedi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Huxma - Freeform, Phux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestheJedi/pseuds/JestheJedi
Summary: One evening a drinking game leads to some confessions, which leads too a little more between General Hux and Captain Phasma.





	Confessions: A Hux & Phasma Story

            The only two places Captain Phasma ever removed her helmet around anyone, was in the officer’s lounge, and when she was alone with General Hux. It was fairly often with Hux. They met several times a week to go over reports and make improvements here and there, or to discuss strategies and analyze changes. The General and the Captain were close. She protected him. She had sworn to protect him. He had made sure she was free to do as she pleased within the First Order, as needed. He was her facilitator. They trusted each other. They were partners, and perhaps even friends. They had a healthy respect of each other’s talents, years of working together had forged their allegiance. Hux talked more than Phasma did, but they both confided in each other, admitted blunders, and rescued each other literally and figuratively.

            Hux felt a little guilty as he watched Phasma get her drink at the bar that night. He liked her newly cropped hair. It was a little longer and wavy on top and shorter on the sides. It reflected her comfort with her place, he thought. He wanted to tell her, to confess what he’d been doing, but Commander Taag joined him before he had a chance. Commander Taag was older than Hux, but only a few years. He was a little taller and broader than the General, and his jaw was more cut, but he was still only a Commander. He had dark hair and light eyes, and his hair already had a few lines of grey, which made him look even more refined.

One of  Hux’s favorite Strategic Navigators, a female named Xuzt, trailed Commander Taag. Hux wasn’t sure if she liked him, or just defaulted to sticking with familiarity, but he never seemed to mind. Her hair was sandy colored and always pristine. Her freckles made her look younger, but she was at least as old as the commander, maybe even older. She wasn’t overly chatty, and she had an easy laugh.

Lieutenant Colonel Gorlander saw Hux, looked for Phasma, and immediately slid himself in with Taag and Xuzt at the lounge booth. Gorlander was obviously into Phasma. He was about the same height as Hux, but much beefier. His neck was thick, and his hair was jet black and the longest regulations allowed it to be. His eyes were a bright brown, if there was such a thing, and it was hard not to like the man. He was intelligent and clever. He was serious when he needed to be, and he was careful about the way he flattered Phasma.

Phasma sat down next to Hux, and Gorlander smiled broadly as he took a long drink.

“I like your hair,” Gorlander said to Phasma. She glanced at Hux and smiled. “Thank you Gor. I grew tired of it.”

“I know I said I liked your curls, but I like this too,” Hux said firmly.

“You have a good face,” Xuzt said.

“You’re adorable,” Phasma said, raising her glass to Xuzt. The two women drank to each other and the men exchanged furtive glances. “Play to your strengths.” Phasma said.

“Speaking of strengths,” Taag started, “Is it true we’re on our way away from the outer rim?”

“Yes,” Hux answered, “I don’t think one among us isn’t eager for that.”

“I will miss the way the purple plants on Rupaar streaked the Stormtroopers though!” Gorlander laughed.

“What a nightmare,” Phasma shook her head.

“Nearly a year, I thought I’d lose my mind if I saw one of those moons again,” Xuzt admitted.

“I’m sure we’ve all made mistakes and done stupid things, even since we’ve been here,” Taag chuckled.

“No,” Hux smiled, “Mistakes?”

Phasma shook her head at him and nursed her drink.

“I want to hear one,” Gorlander narrowed his eyes at Phasma.

“Hear one what?” She asked.

“I want to know of a time, not something detrimental, a stupid human moment, that no one knows about,” Gorlander challenged the table.

Taag almost spit in his drink, “That is not a good idea,” he coughed.

“I think you should go first Taag. I think I know what you’re going to say,” she smiled slyly at him. The others eagerly waited for him to compose himself.

“Fine, Captain,” Taag shook his head. “Remember a few months ago, when we were around Ryloth? I went down to the surface with a group of officers. Met a beautiful daughter of one of the Twi’lek ambassadors. She was so looking forward to spending time with me at the private banquet on the Finalizer etc. I’m thinking I’m getting lucky, she goes on and on for two days about how nice I am. That night comes. I was so busy that day, I completely missed the laundry mix up, you remember?”

“Yes,” Hux squinted, “When everyone got the laundry meant for the previous room?”

“Yeah,” Taag breathed, “but I was so busy, I missed the memo somehow. So I go to change into my teal uniform, since I’m a major. And only the highest ranked officers are allowed to this banquet. I’m in a hurry, I get dressed. I can’t be late. So we’re all standing in a row in the hallway. No one says a word to me. I’m at the end. Snoke walks past, gives me a second glance, but says nothing. The other officers follow our esteemed guests inside, this Twi’lek woman is giving me the strangest look. Captain Phasma turns around and stops me from coming in the door. ‘Major Taag, are you color blind?’. That’s when I look down at my sleeve and realize I had on a squad leader’s grey uniform, everyone else was in teal and charcoal grey. So I go back and change, and the Twi’lek laughs it off, but she says to me, ‘Can’t you read?’. In case you’re wondering, I’ve had the corrective surgery. I didn’t even realize I was color blind until I had already joined, I just never took care of it.”

They laughed and General Hux raised his glass, “Guess I’ll take your name off the First Order breeding list.”

Taag laughed and put his head in his hands, “Ok, Phasma has to go next because I know there is absolutely no way she never made any mistakes.”

“Hey, I can only think of one. It’s pretty horrible,” Phasma said reluctantly.

“Come on!” Gorlander urged.

“When I was first learning to fly, I had an intense obsession with Colonel Breevan.”

“Oh please, every girl does,” Gorlander waved her off.

“So…” Phasma continued, “Now keep in mind I had only been with the First Order a few months. I liked him because he always used me as an example for our units, and he was so tall. So one day, for what reason, I can’t even say, I snuck into his quarters. I looked through every drawer. He had three pictures in one drawer. One was a woman who looked like his age, I assumed his wife. One was two young men, I assumed his sons. And the last was a picture of a young woman who was the spitting image of his wife, I assumed his daughter. So a month later, during our end of training celebration, he introduced me to his wife - lovely woman, but not young. And his two sons, not quite adults. The picture of the young woman was in a flight uniform, so I said, during a slightly long silence, I’ve gotten better at conversing, a little, ‘I suppose your daughter must be busy flying somewhere.’ His wife looked at me strangely and said, ‘We don’t have a daughter.’ The poor man looked ill. That was the last time anyone saw his wife at a First Order event. It was shortly after that I began only wearing my mask anyway, and that saved me from many future mistakes I’m sure.”

“It’s his own fault for cheating,” Hux grumbled.

“Yes, but I shouldn’t have been in his room,” Phasma admitted.

“Yes, but men should have one woman at a time. If they can’t, then they probably shouldn’t marry. It isn’t a difficult conundrum,” Hux emphasized.

“You could just do like my father and have five wives at once,” Lieutenant Gorlander laughed.

“Where are you from?” Xuzt grimaced through a giggle.

“Nowhere, if that’s allowed, obviously,” he said brushing off her question. “I used to sneak around slicing into the system when I first learned how to do it. That’s mine.”

“What?” Hux scoffed. “What did you do?”

“Nothing at all. I was a stupid kid. I’d put up dirty pictures. Put bad words over instruction videos. It was really dumb, but I was never caught. I stopped because I heard General Hux here, well at the time he was just our Captain, say that if he ever found out who it was, he would personally make sure they were removed. I didn’t want to get kicked out of the training program, so I never did it again. They called me the dirty slicer.”

“Yes, I remember, you did it once more,” Hux reminded him. "During midday rations you put up the message, 'I’m sorry, it will never happen again. Your faithful friend.’ It didn’t occur to me you really were one of my acquaintances.”

“I forgot about that.” Gorlander smiled, “Can you forgive me?”

“Only because of your unflinching loyalty and outstanding service record,” Hux sat back irritated.

“I’ve never done anything like that, that I know of,” Xuzt shrugged.

“Really?” Gorlander pressed.

“That’s why we like her so much,” Hux motioned to someone across the room. Phasma moved so that he could get out, and join one of the other Generals at a table for two.

“He’s avoiding his turn,” Taag folded his arms.

“You’d be surprised,” Phasma said, “I doubt he has anything to tell like ours. He is the First Order.”

They watched as Hux conducted himself with General Tu, a man who was all business and always grumpy. He cracked a slight smile at whatever Hux was telling him, and Gorlander marveled across the table as Phasma cracked a smile too.

 

“You avoided your turn in the game the other night,” Phasma said to Hux after their work was done.

“One can’t always put pleasure before duty,” Hux feigned reluctance.

“You left because you didn’t want to play,” Phasma accused.

“Prove it,” he dared her.

“I know you. You wanted to say something, but you held back.”

“So what?” Hux faced her squarely.

“So tell me now,” she demanded, putting her face in his.

Hux didn’t say a word. He just let her eyes bore into him. He could do that all day. He was doing the dead eyes, the eyes that shut everything else out. Phasma could see he wasn’t willing to tell her a thing. That bothered her, but she let it go and left for the night.

 

A few nights later a few of the officers were gathered together. Hux looked annoyed when Phasma joined them.

“We were just telling Hux how he never got to finish our little game the other night.” Commander Taag said.

“He wouldn’t say a thing to me. I tried.” Phasma told them.

“What would the General say to a little drinking guessing-game?”

“Taag, you know I can drink you under the table.” Hux replied.

“Yes, but people are my specialty. I’m betting I’ll have to take far fewer drinks.”

“Fine.” Hux laughed. Truly believing nothing would come of it at all. Besides, he’d stopped breaking protocol anyway.

“It’s something from your childhood.” Phasma guessed. Hux shook his head and Phasma took a drink.

“It’s something about your father.” The Lieutenant colonel guessed next. Hux shook his head and Gorlander drank.

“It’s something to do with Phasma,” The Taag said, narrowing his eyes. Hux’s expression didn’t change, but he took a drink. The crew looked at each other and Phasma’s pale eyebrows drew into a frown.

“You’re in love with Captain Phasma,” The strategic navigator Xuzt grinned, she drank when Hux and Phasma rolled their eyes.

“You want to sleep with me,” Phasma said sarcastically. Hux looked at the other two men, all three of them took a drink.

“That’s not it,” Hux said. “It wasn’t a fair question.” Phasma folded her arms and sat back her chair, a little disgusted.

“Hey, don’t get bent out of shape, I’d sleep with all of the women in this room.” The Gorlander volunteered.

“Fine,” Phasma accepted.

“You’ve done something that breaks protocol,” Gorlander suggested, not expecting that Hux would reluctantly take a drink.

“Everything we’ve admitted breaks protocol,” the commander scolded him for the lame question. The commander thought for a minute, “Phasma would be angry.” Hux closed his eyes for a second and took a drink.

“What?” Phasma was incredulous. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other?”

“You wanted to play this.” Hux reminded her, “I’d just as soon as never told you.

“Have you been looking at her medical portrait?” Xuzt asked. Everyone knew medical reports contained one medical hologram, for health purposes only, but given his position, Hux would have access. Hux shook his head no.

“This is something recent?” Phasma leaned in to study his face. He stared at his cup and drank. “I don’t want to know.” Phasma said, folding her arms and shaking her head.

“I do.” The lieutenant Gor said eagerly, “Phasma’s recently cut you off from some friendly favors, but you want more?”

Phasma punched the man in the side of his ribs and he winced against the pain, Hux pushed the man’s cup toward him and he sipped it with great reluctance and effort. “Sorry.” He choked in Phasma’s direction.

The commander looked from Hux to Phasma and back again. He shifted in his chair, “You’ve seen something you shouldn’t.” Hux steadied his gaze on Phasma and took a drink.

“You’ve seen Phasma naked!” Xuzt said in a low voice. It was more of a statement, than a question. All eyes focused in on Hux and his cup. Hux put his hand to his forehead, heaved a sigh and took a drink.

The strategic navigator watched Phasma’s unflinching glare and suddenly wished she hadn’t said anything. The other men at the table stifled laughs. The Commander shook his head in disbelief.

“Well,” Phasma said, “At least I’ve never let a teenage Stormtrooper perform any favors on me.”

Hux shot her a look and the others laughed in their drinks.

“I was barely not a teenaged myself then! At least I’ve actually been with my own species,” Hux seethed.

The looks all focused on Phasma, who was clearly flushed.

“It’s not my fault my species looks like you. At least I’ve never paid for intercourse,” Phasma angered back.

“I didn’t pay for intercourse, I paid for the escort, that part wasn’t paid for. At least I’ve never been with anyone twice my age.” Hux fired.

Phasma slapped her hand down against the table, “I never slept with your father you coward.”

They were trying to keep their composure and not make a scene. Their fellow table mates were in rapture by their exchanges, but also, trying very hard not to be. They were speaking in course whispers, just loud enough that even their seat companions struggled to hear every word.

“Coward?” Hux scoffed.

“If you saw me naked, it had to have been in the shower. Coward’s watch. Real men don’t lurk, they join. Why didn’t you just tell me before when I asked? You’re a coward.”

“Coward? There isn’t a man here who wouldn’t dare sneak up on you, much less expect that you’d invite them to join you rather than provide them with a trip to the med bay in that scenario.”

“You’re right. I’ve seen you in your underwear, and there is not much under that uniform.”

“And you’ve seen _you_ naked, enough to know my only option would be the med bay.” Hux justified. It wasn’t an insult. He hadn’t denied her assessment of his body either.

“How many times?” Phasma demanded to know. Hux lowered his eyes. “Captain. Please join me in the elevator to discuss this further.”

Phasma rose instantly to leave, she was through the door of the officer’s lounge, helmet in place, before Hux had managed to get around to the other side of the table.

 

“I envy them,” Xuzt said.

“Do you think they’ll go hook up?” Gorlander asked the commander.

“Not after this. It’s more likely he’ll be walking with a limp tomorrow.”

Xuzt laughed. “Women are more unpredictable than you think.”

“You’re saying he has a chance after this?” The commander blinked in disbelief.

“If he didn’t have a chance,” the Xuzt explained, “She would have thrown her drink in his face when he admitted to seeing her nude. Or jabbed his throat.”

“I envy him then,” the commander sighed. “I’d bet he’s the only one here she’d ever consider being with.”

 

“Wonderful display in there,” Phasma spoke first in the elevator as it closed behind them.

“Me?! You’re the one who began offering private information to our inferior officers.”

“I maintain that you are a coward or you would have told me when I asked.”

“Fine. You’re right. If you must know…I’ve been passing by the simulators on the lower deck every night for the last two months. I kept swearing to myself I’d stop, and that I’d tell you, but I haven’t been able to. I knew you’d just laugh at me anyway, but it was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“So, you just walked into the female showers and watched me?”

“The first time - I never pass through the lower decks after ten o’clock, I had left a data pad in the evaluation room. I retrieved it, and heard the shower in the women’s refreshers. I thought for sure it was leaking or something else was amiss, but it was you. The mirror extends just so that if you stand slightly out of view, you can see everything just around the corner. You know what you look like. I couldn’t help myself. When I was on that deck again a few days later I passed by, you were there again. I should have been able to stop myself, but I made it my new path at the end of every night, hoping to catch you. It’s been almost two weeks. I swear. It was unacceptable. I’ve never felt more like my despicable father than the last two months and I’ve hated myself for it.”

“Why do you keep saying ‘you know what you look like’?”

“Damn it Phasma. If there were a perfect sample of the human species you’d stand as woman superior!” Hux explained in frustration.

“Even with my short hair?”

“As if hair were any measure of slopes and form? I’m pathetic. But you know that. I was ashamed of just how sad my fixation had become. I honestly reasoned I wouldn’t mind if you caught and killed me, given how satisfied I was just to watch you. I’m not my father. I have little false charm.”

“I suppose I can’t stay that angry with you. We’ve always been honest with each other. You should have just joined me. It would have been amusing.”

“Amusing? You would have thrashed me.”

“Not necessarily. My first experience was with a human. On my home planet. It wasn’t pleasant. I’ve been curious to give humans another chance,” Phasma said thoughtfully.

“I’m no coward, but that seems like a tall order, even for me, no pun intended,” Hus mused to himself.

“You’ve bragged occasionally about your experience,” Phasma reminded him.

“But not bragged about what’s under this. Not when you have, that.” Hux glanced her armor up and down, then he closed his eyes, “Legs for miles. Everything plump and springing.”

Phasma jabbed him in the chest hard, “Stop it.”

“Case and point,” Hux coughed. “I didn’t go home every night wishing I could be with you. I went home feeling like I was an inferior specimen of our species.”

“Well you won’t get any sympathy from me,” Phasma exited the elevator ahead of him and stomped off to her own chambers.

 

Neither of them brought it up again. Then one night, after almost a week on his new nightly path, Hux heard the refresher. He ventured into the female side of the sanitation chambers as he had done before, and there she was. Under the same shower head. She foamed her body with soap and all he could think about was what a coward he was.

 

Phasma saw him standing in the opening of the refresher chamber and smiled out of the corner of her eye.

“And what do you think you’re doing in here?” She asked. He was stripped of clothing, and looking even skinnier than usual.

“I was just walking by,” Hux said, strolling down the aisle between the rows of perfectly aligned shower heads. It looked identical to the male’s refresher chamber, but only a fourth the size. The shower heads were small and connected by thin flexible tubes that could be pulled and maneuvered, they looked more like little scopes than something that sprayed water. They were on timers, a full shower was three cycles, but most men could take a good shower in two. Hygiene was important in the First Order. The wall behind the shower heads had a box in between every two shower stations, it dispensed body soap, hair soap, and lotion. There was a grated bench near the aisle for drying off and applying the, optional, unscented lotion. The towels were draped on a single pole behind the bench. There Hux stopped, and rested his hand on her towel, he hadn’t thought to grab one for himself.

“Drop and give me twenty,” Phasma said from under the water.

“Excuse me?” Hux asked.

“Do it.” Phasma ordered him playfully, “I need to wash my hair.”

Hux scowled, but he obediently dropped to the floor and began doing push-ups. He tried to make sure his form was perfect. The floor was made of a firm but giving rubber, that blew air upward through small holes, for drying and sanitation. It only blew when walked on, and now, as he did push-ups methodically. When he finished he was breathing harder and put his hands to his hips as if to prove he’d succeeded her task gracefully. Phasma put her hands on her hips too. Her cropped hair stuck up wet from her head. The water stopped spraying behind her. Her entire body glistened with droplets. Hux was taller than she was standing up on the aisle. It was a dip down to where the water drained.

“Not bad. Good form. How many can you do?” Phasma challenged him. He could lie, but there was really no point.

“78 if my life depended on it,” Hux said, not proudly. Phasma snorted a laugh and cocked her head to the side looking him up and down. The standard for storm troopers was one hundred strong. Not that most officers could still do that many. Maybe they should, he thought.

“You should work your way back up. We’re only as strong as our weakest,” Phasma said. “You’re not as pathetic as you let on. Come here.” She motioned with her head.

Hux stepped down to her. She stood a full ten centimeters taller than him like this. He was about to pay her a compliment when she, fast as lightening, grabbed him into a tight headlock.

“What are you doing?” He hollered. Phasma slammed his chest and head against the metal shower wall and pinned him there. He tensed and tried to gauge whether he had any chance to escape her. She was stronger than he was. Now he really regretted not doing more push-ups. She held what felt like a blaster to the center of his back and pressed it into his flesh.

“What is that?” He asked, his face squished so hard into the wall his cheek bones began to ache.

“The shower, where should I shove it?” She moved the metal down the side of his rib cage. When he said nothing. She kicked him into a kneeling position and pressed her knee hard into his back. She grabbed him by his hair and wrenched his head back a little. “Nothing to say?” She gritted her teeth. “You always have something to say.”

            Hux closed his eyes, “You promised me a few years ago you’d never hurt me.”

            “Have I?” She growled close to his head.

            “Not yet, but I’m truly afraid you might. Please…” He said, opening his clear pale green eyes at her. She let go of him. She didn’t want to hurt him really. He stayed on his knees for a few seconds. Her shadow was cast on the wall in front of him.

“And I won’t. I just wanted to remind you that I could,” she said calmly.

“How can I forget? Do you have any idea how much courage I had to summon to strip down and come in here just now?” Hux breathed steadily.

“I wanted to break your neck after you embarrassed me during that stupid game,” Phasma said to his back. Hux turned sharply to her and sat back against the wall. Phasma turned the water back on to take away her goosebumps.

“Oh, and you didn’t embarrass me? I’d say we were quite even. It was foolish. I’m sorry. I thought we were even.” Hux pulled himself angrily to his feet.

“What made you come?” She asked. Her temper was gone. Hux let himself look over her bare figure in the water.

“You calling me a coward. But then saying that I should have just joined you. That you’d be curious to give humans another chance.”

“So, I am.” Phasma drew him into the water by his arm. Her grip was soft, and light. If he didn’t know any better he’d think her strength was quite average. His knees and face still throbbed a little. Phasma tilted his chin upward with one hand and used the shower head to wet his hair down. The usually crisp lines of his hair turned into a blur of reddish orange behind his forehead. She ran her hands gently through the slickness and down his back. She glanced down between his hips. “Nothing?” She asked disappointed.

“I need a few minutes. Terror doesn’t exactly do it for me,” he explained bitterly.

“I’m sorry,” she said sweetly, stroking his hair. She traced his eyebrows and sideburns with her fingers and thumbs. She cradled his face in her hands. “If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to break your neck, but I swear I never would.”

Looking up into her vivid cerulean blue eyes, Hux believed her. He felt himself relax a little, but he wasn’t just going to melt into her arms, even if she did have flawless anatomy.

Phasma pulled his hips against her thighs as they stood there under the warm water. She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her long warm arms across his back, gliding her hands down across his him. “I’ll be gentle,” she said in a low rich tone against his ear, “I really won’t ever hurt you.” She kissed his neck a few times on one side, then a few on the other. The squishing of her soft chest against his, and the sweet deep intimate way she spoke in his ear excited him. She had never spoken to him like that, he’d never heard her speak to anyone like that. She stroked down his arms and up his sides, then all across his wet chest as if she was playing a harp-like instrument.

He was afraid to touch her, but the way she caressed him had him ready for action in less than a minute. She pulled his hands to her hips and he allowed himself to trace the contours of her back and sides with his hands. Her body sloped perfectly, as if someone had sculpted her out of clay. He no longer thought about the fact that he was giving all human men a second chance with this goddess. He just wanted _his_ chance. He kissed along her collar bone and rubbed his lips against her neck and under her chin. She let out an almost indiscernible chuckle and pushed him backward until his shoulders touched the wall. She moved the nozzle of the shower so that it cascaded water between them.

“Come on, let’s see what you got General,” she vibrated her voice deep and close to his other ear. She’d thought this through, he realized. One of her long legs lifted next to him against the wall. He followed her cues…and it was incredible.

“Well done,” she said genuinely, pulling herself back from him and turning the water on again. Hux had to keep himself steady at the wall to let his vision fully un-cloud. The places she’d gripped him hard tingled back with feeling. Phasma motioned for him to take his place under the water as she picked up her towel. Hux practically limped into the stream, he could feel Phasma watching him, so he acted as natural as possible.

The water stopped, and Phasma stood, offering him the bench and her towel.

“Well,” Hux said, drying his hair, “That was great. I feel refreshed. I’m either going to sleep like the dead or not at all. Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” Phasma said, shoving his shoulder a little as she passed him.

Phasma watched Hux pull on his bottoms as she pulled on her own pants. Hux didn’t bother not enjoying the view as she wrapped her soft bra in place. She was so beautiful, the little scars that decorated her body only added to it. The sensation of her strength and softness, and the way she’d gripped him to her, still had him reeling a little inside.

He liked her sharp nose and plump lips so close to his face. Hux still couldn’t believe she’d let him. “Well done” she’d said. Of course, she did almost break his neck beforehand, but she hadn’t. He did trust her, the way he’d never trusted anyone. She had been tender with him, almost sensitive. They hadn’t even kissed. He wanted to, but he had followed her lead. This was his only chance, without thinking Hux took the five steps to Phasma as she grabbed her shirt and wrapped his arms up and around her for a kiss. He didn’t linger, just joined their mouths the best he knew how for a few seconds, and then released her. Returning to his side of the bench before she had a chance to form an opinion.

“Why did you do that?” She asked, not harshly.

“I wanted to. Just in case,” Hux shrugged.

“Fine,” Phasma said, giving him a funny look. “Just so we’re clear, this was a one-time thing. If you tell anyone, I really will kill you.”

Hux grinned, clasping the last of his uniform shirt, “As you say.”

 

A few months later, after a long grueling night arguing back and forth with some of the other officers about phases of the training program and movements of their armies, Phasma followed Hux back to his quarters for a night cap. It was a familiar thing. Phasma’s helmet was off, the drink was strong, nothing they hadn’t done dozens of times before over the years. They were passing by two particularly beautiful moons that night. The glow from the moons illuminated everything in the room. Hux had turned off the lights to enjoy the spectacle. Phasma sighed.

“It’s been a long night. If I could ever skip one part of my duties, that would be the part,” she took a sip of her drink.

“Long-winded stubborn bastards,” Hux huffed.

“All that time and they didn’t change a thing from our original proposals. I despise wasted time,” she said bitterly.

“We haven’t had a break in months,” Hux said distantly, watching the beautiful system swirl just out of reach through the windows.

“The training refresher was the last time I did,” Phasma let her lips curl up just a little.

“That’s not what I meant,” Hux assured her.

“It’s what I mean, especially after all those stupid old men, listening to the sounds of their own voices for so long,” Phasma’s gaze remained to the planets beyond.

“Are you saying-? Am I drunk already?”

“Why not? You’ve proved yourself capable before, and it is quite convenient,” Phasma held out an armored arm to him. Hux unclasped the piece as if testing if she really meant it. When he stepped closer to remove the next hesitantly, all she said was, “You’re going to have to move faster than that before I change my mind.”

 

That was how it began. Neither of them bothered with anyone else after that. It was easier just the two of them, and convenient. After a long monotonous week, or an especially hard battle, they were there for each other. It was a much-needed release, and it became familiar in the best way. They were always professional outside of closed doors, no one ever knew, in a way, they were in denial themselves. If they never talked about it, it was like it didn’t happen.

 

The official list of those who had perished in the attack and fight on Starkiller wasn’t as long as they had expected. Evacuation had been effective, but seeing that many names, especially some of their best young recruits, was dampening. They sat in silence together, leaning back against Phasma’s couch. Her armor was off. His belt and gloves cast aside. They hadn’t even bothered to pour drinks.

“I’m sorry a Wookie shoved you into a garbage chute,” Hux said wearily, “At least you made it back.”

Phasma had felt bad about lying to Hux, it wasn’t exactly the first time, but there was no way she felt truly responsible for lowering the shields at gunpoint, if everyone hadn’t been in a panic, she would have had support and never been captured in the first place. It was one person not doing their job after another. It was a miracle the evacuation had been so successful at all.

“I’m sorry you lost Starkiller,” Phasma offered her counterpart, “At least it did what you had always planned for it to do first.”

“There is that,” Hux shrugged. “And every time I see Ren’s face, with that large black line across it, I feel slightly better.”

“If I had the force I’d be unstoppable,” Phasma sneered.

“I saw the footage of that sea monster where you went in your report. I can tell you exactly what I thought watching you singlehandedly make it retreat,” Hux grinned.

“Or you could show me,” Phasma unclasped the top of his uniform.

“Or that,” Hux let her kiss him. It was long and familiar and perfect, and he realized, if he was never with another woman, he didn’t care. She was all he needed.


End file.
